


Call Button

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse, Does this count as omorashi?, Forced Exhibitionism, I made myself uncomfortable writing this, I've tagged this Tezca/Justin but it really isn't, If there's any fic of mine your gonna skip, Literally anyone else could've found Justin first and it would've been better, M/M, Medical Malpractice, Nudity, Sexual Assault, This might be the one, Unsanitary, Urine, even stein, i'm not sure, it is to Tezca I guess lmao, they aren't in any kind of relationship Tezca's just weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Tezca sort of understood the feeling, seeing Justin had been so torn apart had wrung his heart to hell… but it also meant Justin was going to be in this room for a long time, somewhere Tezca could see him whenever he wanted… and how could he not be excited about that?--Goretober 2020: Accidents
Relationships: Justin Law/Tezca Tlipoca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Goretober 2020





	Call Button

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those fics that I went back and forth on posting but if theres one thing goretober is for its for posting the really sketchy shit. Theres no porn in this, no smut, just abuse, literally everything a nurse is forbidden from doing Tezca does here, I have no real excuse and I promise even writing this I'm not a bad nurse XD
> 
> Also this actually wasn't my idea so credit to artist @4kenoru (warning for light nsfw) https://twitter.com/4kenoru/status/1300235661350379520

Tezca could hear Justin’s pitiful little hiccups and sobs before he even got into the room, the poor boy crying in sorrow over something that had happened. Justin was being held in the academy hospital for the foreseeable future, busted and banged up horribly after a mission that had completely blown up in his face. The fault wasn’t on him at all and he really had done everything he could’ve, they just hadn’t given him adequate information, mostly because they hadn’t had it at the time. 

Still, the amount of blood that needed to be mopped up and bandages the kid needed was honestly impressive, it was painfully pathetic to see Justin stumble back and collapse into Azusa with a caved in head, broken leg, hip _and_ shoulder. The fact he had even made it back to them like that was amazing and anyone with half a brain knew to not even _try_ to approach Marie or Azusa right now, both of them were complete wrecks… 

Tezca _sort_ of understood the feeling, seeing Justin had been so torn apart had wrung his heart to hell… _but_ it also meant Justin was going to be in this room for a long time, somewhere Tezca could see him whenever he wanted… and how could he not be excited about that?

Giving a knock as he entered Tezca figured out what the sobs were instantly, the call button had hit the floor awkwardly and seemingly bounced so it was far far out of Justin’s reach, making it so the boy had no way to call for help, to get out of slings that held his broken leg and shoulder steady, to get out of bed… He had pissed himself, powerless to do anything else since no one had ever come to help him… 

A fond look came over Tezca’s face as he closed the door behind him, locking it with quick fingers and a hidden smile. Despite the fact he had tried to do it stealthily Justin still seemed to notice and flinched, curling up as best as he could with his restrained limbs. He had hidden himself facing away from Tezca, clearly trying to put all the distance he could between them, always the biggest pain… Obviously someone needed to help him get clean while he was like this, so what was he doing trying to get away?

“Oh Justin, what happened? How long have you been stuck like this?” Justin bent even further away from him when he got close, too embarrassed to look for the help he sorely needed. The sad smile that quirked up Tezca’s lips was far too entertained to be anything close to sympathetic. Justin had mostly kicked all the covers off, probably trying everything he could to get out of bed before it happened, thrashing around like a fish on a hook when he realized there was no way for him to get his arm and leg out of those slings without some serious help. 

Tezca moved over to where the gloves were before stopping… normally he wouldn’t dare to touch someone while they were like this with bare hands, but considering it was Justin… Well, it would be fine, he didn’t mind. Justin didn’t seem to agree, he was peeking over his shoulder, obviously thinking Tezca would be too preoccupied cleaning his hands to notice his staring, when they made eye contact though Justin jumped out of his skin, acting like the world’s biggest fraidy cat. 

Really, if Justin wasn’t so cute when he was scared Tezca would be insulted that the other scythe was so terrified of him. They needed to trust each other, they were partners after all, all the Death Scythes were. Clearly Justin didn’t trust him though and as he pulled down some fresh sheets from the cabinets he sighed at the weird metallic clicking noise that suddenly started up. Shooting a disapproving look over towards Justin he wasn’t surprised to see that the kid was messing with the sling’s latches, trying to hurt himself to get away from this… He really could be such a child… 

“Justin stop it. You don’t want to sit there like that, do you?” From the way Justin seemed to actually consider that, Tezca could tell he had completely lost his mind from how overwhelming all of this was. Which Tezca supposed was only to be expected, it had to be a shock for something like this to happen, Justin was obviously all grown up now and under any normal circumstances wouldn’t have wet himself. 

Justin’s entire body jumped when Tezca finally made his way to the end of the bed and reached out to touch him. It was amazing to see Justin’s free foot twist up in the sheets, trying to get enough traction to push himself far enough away that Tezca couldn’t reach him. It obviously didn’t work though and with a huff Tezca grabbed onto the ribbons holding the pajamas they had put Justin and pulled them apart with a quick tug. 

It was amazing how gorgeous Justin looked all the time, cute even in ugly blocky hospital clothing lazily tied together with loose fabric ribbons that made it able for them to undress him without risking injury to his broken limbs… but having those clothes loose and on the cusp of just falling off with all the ribbons undone… he looked far too beautiful and tempting. 

Pulling Justin’s shirt off first, which was slightly wet at the bottom, enough that Tezca could excuse needing it to be taken off, he gave a sad smile at how Justin immediately used his free arm to cover his chest, red faced and looking away with a completely humiliated expression. Tezca could never understand how someone as beautiful as Justin could be shy, but he supposed that was just part of the kid’s humble charm. Or maybe it was because he was cold, looking over Justin with prying eyes he noticed the other scythe was shivering… he couldn’t tell if it was from fear or cold though.

“Just wait a bit longer and we’ll get you into something warm, ok?” Justin didn’t respond, but Tezca wasn’t expecting him to, he was barely listening to himself anyway. There were far more important things he was thinking about right now… most importantly that he had never seen Justin fully naked before now, and literal seconds away from getting to… that was horribly exciting. Looking over his shoulder towards the door he checked if it was locked first, for Justin’s privacy of course, before getting the bath blanket ready to put under Justin until everything had been cleaned. 

Tezca hadn’t even noticed his hand was already on it's way to undo the ribbon on the sides of Justin’s shorts until the other scythe’s shaking hand grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. It was surprising that Justin even did that much though, when Tezca looked back up to him it was clear he wasn’t actually here, his eyes spinning and his entire body soaked in sweat as he tried to process all of this. Giving a heavy sigh Tezca broke his hand out of Justin’s grasp and stood up, smiling sadly at how Justin looked genuinely shocked that he had stopped. 

Perhaps that shock wouldn’t last all that long though, Tezca moved over to the cupboards again, rifling through the drawers to find something to help with this. He was honestly glad Justin had reminded him this was going to get incredibly hard if he didn’t put the necessary precautions in place. Pulling what he needed out he went as fast as he could pulling up the upper bed rails by Justin’s shoulder and grabbing the other scythe’s offending arm to restrain his free hand back where it couldn’t get in the way again. 

From the shrill shocked noise Justin made, followed by hesitant confused clinking of metal against the bed rails that got louder and faster as Justin realized he was even more trapped than he already had been, this had been completely unexpected. Honestly Tezca hadn’t been planning on using it, but if Justin was already starting to freak out then it was important to play it safe before some sharp metal came out. Justin was sadly unpredictable when it came to things like that… 

Undoing the last few ribbons Tezca pulled Justin’s shorts down exposing his wet tacky skin, bright red with irritation. The poor thing had clearly been sitting like this for a while and yet was still struggling like the most stubborn kid in the world. His underwear was completely soaked and his one free leg, well, one free _limb_ , curled up against his chest, trying to hide despite really having no possible way to do that at all. 

It was pitiful to notice Justin already was hiccuping with silent tears streaming down his cheeks at this point and he wasn’t even naked yet… Trusting Tezca enough to be so weak in front of him, not trying to hide how scared he was or put on his scary executioner face… Tezca would be sure to reward that. After all, Tezca was certain Justin refused to cry in front of anyone except Marie and Azusa, and apparently now him too… that was far too sweet.

Rolling Justin’s underwear off and over his free leg before moving the rest of it up through the sling as gently as he could as to not make a huge mess, he forced himself to wait until all the soiled clothes had been thrown off to the side to take in the view. Justin wasn’t looking at him, bright red and hiding in his shoulder, shaking with what seemed like silent rough sobs. Still, he was beautiful, even with the bright crab red of his irritated skin.

The rest of his skin was such a beautiful pale and he was flecked with sporadic dark freckles that almost looked like delicate little moles or beauty marks… Besides the fresh wounds he had from his most recent mission he seemed almost unblemished, only a few sliver scars that seemed like they would go almost entirely invisible any day now. Young doll-like skin that could just have anything undesirable easily scrubbed away. 

Oftentimes Tezca really had to wonder why they had made Justin a Death Scythe, he was far too pretty for physical labor, it felt like such a waste… Although there was certainly something about seeing how powerful Justin really was that was amazing as well… He was really just perfect from any angle. 

Snapping himself out of his trance Tezca moved Justin up onto the bath blanket so he could start stripping the soiled sheets out from under him. The way Justin jolted under his touch was so dramatic Tezca almost dropped him in shock. Luckily he was barely lifting Justin at all so it wouldn’t really matter all that much if he did drop the other scythe, but it still wouldn’t have been ideal. Luckily Justin wasn’t really doing much other than pathetically trying to hide himself, so it was easy to get everything dirty off the bed and start to wipe down the sterile plastic lining of the mattress, designed to keep blood, urine, really anything that would compromise the bed’s sanitation, easy to clean off. 

Tezca took longer than was strictly necessary to mop off the bed and get everything into the dirty laundry and wash his hands… enjoying the fact he was in the presence of a naked Justin… that he got to be around the other scythe while he was so vulnerable. Humming to himself he brought back the clean sheets, getting them back on under the bath blanket so when it was removed Justin could immediately be on soft sheets again. It was impressive how frozen Justin was, he was as stiff as stone, moving like lead everytime Tezca shifted him to get the sheets on right. 

“I’d help give you a bath, but your wounds are far too bad to risk water right now… I’ll still get you nice and clean though, into something warm so you can sleep and forget all of this~” Justin didn’t say anything as Tezca finished up the sheets and went to get some towels and water, trying to hide his excitement that he was going to get to touch Justin so intimately… he was far too glad he found this situation first. It wasn’t until he got back that he realized Justin had gotten himself worked up enough to start struggling again, trying to get away and hide in shame. Running over Tezca gave him a sharp tutting noise, already working on stopping him from doing something so stupid.

He had wanted to get warm water but considering Justin was clearly starting to get antsy he supposed he should start to hurry this up before the kid managed to mess up his shoulder or hips even more in his wiggling. Although… maybe warm water would’ve been too hot anyway, Justin’s body temperature was pitifully cold right now, he had lost so much blood in his injuries that he couldn’t keep himself warm anymore and had be drowned in blankets and given a feeding tube so he could produce more blood and actually be able to heal himself up… they had considered transfusions but decided it wasn’t dire enough for that, at least not yet.

“Ok time to clean up, just breathe.” Tezca knew Justin was going to absolutely freak out and sure enough when he bent Justin back to completely expose him the scythe cried out, trying to get away and break free as the mirror gently wet one of the cloths to wipe him down, taking far longer than necessary to really take in this feeling of Justin needing him so entirely. Justin really had such a cute and soft skin, it felt perfect in Tezca’s hands as he let the soft fabric rub all the grime off his skin. 

All that was left after a minute or so was Justin’s crotch, Tezca was practically shaking as he brought a fresh towel to gently caress it, giving a pitiful smile when the boy jolted, kicking his legs and whimpering at the cold feeling. It was incredible how hard Justin was shaking, like a leaf that was just barely holding on during a windstorm. Tezca could hear the metal of the cuff he had used to hold back Justin’s healthy arm click and strain against the bed rails, daring to be broken off. Under normal circumstances, at his full health, Justin could probably snap that restraint. They hadn’t been made for actually violent people or people whose restraint meant life or death, but it would cause a lot of damage to his small wrists to try and snap it… 

“Shh, don’t worry it's going to feel so good once everythings gone.” Pushing Justin’s wrist back up against the bed rail so it wasn’t straining against the cuff anymore he gave a quiet sigh in relief at how Justin didn’t immediately try for it again. He really could be such a handful sometimes… Still he still was whimpering and whining, Tezca had grabbed onto his one free thigh and pushed it back to make sure he could get Justin entirely clean, but the kid’s toes were still twitching, his legs were jolting every once in awhile, showing his desire to try and kick away very well.

If Tezca didn’t have a death grip on Justin’s thigh he was certain he would get kicked in the face, _hard_. His grip tightened as he thought of that. 

It took a bit but when Justin was finally clean, overly clean with how meticulous Tezca was, the mirror stood back to appreciate his work, Justin’s red and teary face, streaked with all his sobbing and covered in snot and the slightest bit of drool from how hard this had made him cry. He didn’t even bring his free leg down he was so lost in panic, still perfectly exposed for Tezca to stare at hungrily, he wanted to keep the scythe like this forever, easy to take in whole and salivate over how perfect he was. 

Humming to give Justin the slightest bit of calm he pulled the bath blanket off the bed and went to get new underwear and pajamas. From how wrapped up Justin was before this there was going to be a lot of laundry Tezca would have to tend to when this was over but it was more than worth it. Pulling Justin’s butt off the bed to slide on the new underwear Justin finally seemed to calm down the slightest bit, sinking into the warm fabric and hiding into his soft new shirt after Tezca got it on past the kid’s restrained hands and started doing up the ribbons. 

There was something soft and peaceful about getting all the ties done, smiling at how Justin finally sat obediently still for this part, clearly grateful to be getting clothes again. Still, the other scythe was hiccupping with the remains of his tears, sniffling the tiniest bit… it pulled at Tezca’s heart in the best possible way. Justin was really just far too good… Finishing up the last ribbon he unlocked Justin’s healthy arm and let the other scythe pull it back into his chest protectively, making sure it couldn’t be restrained again. 

Tezca hadn’t managed to get a clean pair of shorts back on Justin yet, but from the way the scythe was curling up into an incredibly tight ball, sans his broken limbs of course, Tezca decided to leave him. He was pretty much entirely covered again that he had fresh underwear and a new shirt anyway… picking up the blanket that had been thrown off the bed long before Tezca had even gotten here he placed the soft warm fabric over Justin’s cold body, giving a soft smile when one of Justin’s wet eyes peeked out over his shoulder to look back at him.

There was a bit they just stared at each other, Justin’s eyes were swimming with pain and sorrow but there was a bit of anger under it all… still, the boy grabbed at the edges of the blanket Tezca had thrown over him and wrapped it tight around himself, bringing the sides into his tight little ball so no one could unwrap him from the nice clean fluff. Tezca dared getting a hand in close enough to brush back some of Justin’s hair soothingly, ignoring how Justin tensed up like he had been doused with cold water. 

It was a bit annoying, considering he actually _had_ been soaked in cold urine, something far worse than water, before Tezca showed up and helped him. He was warm and clean now so he should be relaxed but he wasn’t… it was really a shame. 

Sighing Tezca let go and moved to gather all the laundry he had left on the floor and get it down the dirty laundry chute, it was extremely boring and he was just on auto pilot before he uncovered the call button from under all the fabric… the thing that had started all of this. Tezca knew he had to give it back to Justin, to loop it around the bed rails so it wouldn’t fall again. 

Instead he found himself ‘accidentally’ kicking it under the bed, somewhere that it would be hard for other staff members to find or even remember existed since it was completely out of the picture now. 

Right now Justin was the sick and wounded patient and needed to be taken care of, and of course Tezca would do it happily no matter what it was. However the call button didn’t need to be back in reach for that, in fact keeping it nice and far would make it so this could happen again and let him take even better care of the boy.

Justin’s embarrassment would eventually go away, and even if it didn’t he was cute red and crying… so pretty when he was so wretched and desperate for Tezca to help.

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally not what this prompt list meant by accidents but you know sometimes shit just happens and you get tired of practicing how to remake a soiled occupied bed are like how do I do this completely and ethically wrong? Yes its literally my job to do this shit only its a million times less creepy and very boring in reality. You just high key space out... so before u get freaked out by hospitals know this is totally inaccurate and also 100% illegal
> 
> also, I made Justin silent in this for a reason, idk if any of you have been in a situation where you are so unbelievably scared that you can't even manage to make a noise, but it happens and thats what Justin is supposed to be going through here. Also also, Justin and Giriko don't know each other/haven't met yet in this fic, so at least its not netorare/NTR we dodged like 1 single weird trope in a sea of other horrible ones


End file.
